Trinity Cesar
Trinity Alyssa Dorris Cesar (usually called Trinity or Trining) was born on May 4, 1996. Trinity is a member of the Generation 3, making her one of the major characters in the story. Character Design Appearance In a drawing dating way back 2013, Trinity is seen wearing her hair in a simple ponytail with a few hair strands out of place, which could mean that Trinity doesn't spend a lot of time styling her hair. Her outfit only consisted of simple jeans and the NCO uniform with her name on it. In a 2015 drawing by the creator, Trinity is seen wearing a cap and a loose shirt, which supports the theory that Trinity really doesn't spend a lot of time on fixing her appearance. Trinity's eyes are a little squinted, and her eyebrows are thick, both of which she got from her deceased father, Alvin Cesar. Personality Trinity believes she can handle anything with the toughness and the lessons her father left her before he died, but deep inside, she is just a sweet, innocent girl. Her being with Angelo Neen can prove this. At school, though, Trinity is not part of the volleyball team, but she is part of the basketball team. She finds basketball more interesting since her father also loved to play basketball in his time. Biography Trinity lost her father because of a sickness at only 2 years old, making her a little grumpy compared to her other group mates. She had also developed dislike towards her sister Trina and her mother Terrie for not supporting her belief that her father would survive. At 6, she remembered that she had a rag doll that Terrie had sewn for her when she was a newborn. She took this doll out (which she named Blaire) and cut off her arm. Important Relationships Angelo Neen Angelo Neen, Lisa Neen's adoptive brother, is Trinity's romantic interest. Angelo Neen and Trinity first met at the NCO Public Library. Both had been having problems at the time, and during that day, the two had served as each other's diary. Thus Trinity developed a feeling for Angelo that she could not explain-- a crush. Trina Cesar Trina Cesar is Trinity's older sister. Trinity despises Trina even though she is her old sister. When Alvin Cesar was at his dying moments, Trinity held on to her father, begging Trina and her mother Terrie to stop the doctors from pulling the plug of the life support machine. Terrie did not listen to Trinity and continued her plan, which in her point of view will make Alvin's hardships disappear. Trina agreed with her mother, and that is why Trinity despises her sister up to present time. Terrie Dorris Cesar Terrie Cesar is Trinity's mother. Terrie had indeed given birth to Trinity, but it does not change the fact that Trinity despises her. Trinity had been more social and had more trust to give to Alvin, so Trinity did not grow close to Terrie. Terrie is also busy teaching at the Golden Lady Academy, where Trinity and the rest of the Generation studied. Lisa Neen The only person that she only knows that understands her, meaning Lisa as her best friend. During a mission, Lisa, protecting her from the Heart Monster, while she, Trinity doesn't know how to repay her from saving her. And then before Vanadia has shot her, Lisa shielded her, shot in the neck, and she didn't die. And then Vanadia's revenge, Lisa and Cossette, Lisa's sister, saving the whole island. Up to this day on, Trinity doesn't know how to repay her. Category:Characters Category:Generation 3 Category:NCO